mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini 4WD DS
Mini 4WD DS is a Mini 4WD simulation video game developed by Delta-Arts and published by Rocket Company. It was released for the Nintendo DS platform. Gameplay Being a Mini 4WD simulation game, building a Mini 4WD car in the game is similar to building a Mini 4WD car in real-life. The customizing and racing part is also similar. What set this game aparts from the real-life Mini 4WD racing is that the 5-lane circuits were modified into 4-lane circutis in the game. Another difference is that once a parts (be it a chassis, a motor, or a MS nose/tail unit) is modified, it cannot be modified again. As with real-life, most chassis parts for the shaft-driven Mini 4WD cars and Mini 4WD PRO cars are not compatible with each others. The game supports wireless ad-hoc multiplayer up to 4 players. Story One day, our protagonist and Houko(if the protagonist is male)/Hirashima(if the protagonist is female) were taking two young kids, Matsu and Sakura, onto the street. While walking on the street, Matsu show off his new item, an Avante Jr. and released it onto the street road. The minicar runs very fast, until Sakura mention that who's going to stop the minicar! Matsu was then chasing his minicar, but as he chasing it, he didn't notice that he is walking onto the traffic road and didn't see a truck coming towards him! Fortunately, the protagonist was able pull Matsu out of danger just in time, but the Avante Jr. got run over by the truck. One of the truck's passengers is revealed to be MC Guts, the main commentator of the Mini 4WD racing. He thank the protagonist for saving the kid (Matsu) from a terrible accident, while scolding Matsu for using the Mini 4WD car on the street road. MC Guts then gives the Avantes to the protagonist and his/her friends. MC Guts told them that a Mini 4WD race event will be held on Big Messe, so the protagonist and his/her friends decided to enter the race. And so the beginning of the story of Mini 4WD racing... Characters * Hirashima / Houko (Protagonist) * Matsu * Sakura * MC Guts * Mecha-man * Musashi * Mogami * Doctor * Kakeru Ohtori (From ''Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru'') * Jotaro Amasaki (From ''Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru'') * Tsugumi Shinozaki (From ''Mini 4WD Racer Kakeru'') List of Mini 4WD cars in the game * Hotshot Jr. (Type-1, MS) * Hornet Jr. * The Fox Jr. * Boomerang Jr. (Type-1, RS) * Super Dragon Jr. * Thunder Dragon Jr. * Thunder Shot Jr. (Type-1, Black Special, RS) * Super Sabre Jr. (Type-1, RS) * Fire Dragon Jr. * Dash-1 Emperor (Type-1, Type-3, MS) * Avante Jr. (Type-2, Black Special, RS) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (Type-1, Type-3, MS) * Grasshopper II Jr. * Vanquish Jr. (Type-2, VS, RS) * Dash-3 Shooting Star * Saint Dragon Jr. (Type-3, Ricky Version) * Terra Scorcher Jr. (Type-2, VS) * Dash-4 Cannonball * Dash-5 Dancing Doll * Egress Jr. (Type-4, Black Special, VS) * Dash-01 Super Emperor * Dash-0 Horizon * Avante 2001 Jr. (Zero, Black Special, VS) * Crimson Glory * Astute Jr. * Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun * Manta Ray Jr. (Zero, Black Special, VS Chassis) * Dash-001 Great Emperor * Super Astute Jr. (Zero, Black Special, Advanced version) * Proto-Emperor ZX * Aero-Solitude * Top-Force Jr. (Type-5, Evolution version, VS) * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star * Super Avante (Type-5, VS, VS White Special) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor * Mad Bull Jr. * Baja King Jr. * Nitro Thunder * Nitro Force * Rayvolf * Exflowly * TRF-Racer Jr. (Normal, Limited Edition) * Avante Mk.II (Normal, Black Special) * Manta Ray Mk.II (Normal, Black Special) * Avante X * Neo Falcon * Keen Hawk Jr. * Nitrage Jr. * Thunder Shot Mk.II (Normal, Pink Special, Black Special) * Savanna Leo * Avante Mk.III (Azure, Nero) Trivia * Due to budget constraints and hardware limitations, the game does not feature Mini 4WD cars from the Truckin' Mini 4WD series, Super Mini 4WD series, Fully Cowled Mini 4WD series, Aero Mini 4WD series and the Mighty Mini 4WD series lineups. This resulted in only Racing Mini 4WD and Mini 4WD PRO being in the game. ** However, chassis that are from those lineup (such as the Super-1 Chassis and Super TZ Chassis) are in the game. External links * Mini 4WD DS on Rocket Company official website (Japanese) Category:Video games Category:Nintendo DS games